Sam Colt
by LindsayQ
Summary: They’ve been caught…who will save them? -- Genderswap: girl!Sam, mentions of Wincest Hetcest


**Title: Sam Colt  
Author: AtticusFinchFan  
Summary: They've been caught…who will save them?  
Warning: Genderswap girl!Sam, mentions of Wincest Hetcest, a couple swear words  
A/N: In this one the events of Jus In Bello didn't happen (except for Hendrickson going lightside). Any and all mistakes are mine.  
Disclaimer: Supernatural and everything to do with Supernatural is property of Eric Kripke. I'm just playing.**

Williams scowled as he through back his head and swallowed the rest of the gut rot they called coffee in one gulp and then quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at the young woman sitting in the chair across the table from him. She had been staring at him with the most infuriating smug grin on her tanned face.

"I don't think you understand, Sam."

"Ms. Colt," she said. "If you wouldn't mind."

"I don't think you understand," he repeated and then curled his chapped lips and spat, "Ms. Colt."

"Then please Mr. Williams, tell me what you believe I don't understand."

"Dean Winchester is a dangerous man; he's wanted in several states for many felonies!"

"We've all stolen something in our life, Mr. Williams." She answered with the same smirk.

"I'm not talking about shoplifting, Ms. Colt! I'm talking stolen cars, fraud, breaking and entering-" Williams paused and looked up just in time to see something shine in Sam's eye. "Do you understand what we're dealing with now, Ms. Colt? You could be in serious danger."

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed which elicited a sharp exhale from Williams, but her eyes returned to normal and her shoulders relaxed again as she leaned forward and crossed her arms on the table in front of her. She smirked when she watched Williams eyes deviate south of her eyes. "I'm up here, Mr. Williams."

Williams startled eyes settled back on Sam's. "Of course."

"Glad we're on the same page again." She said evenly.

Williams nodded his graying head vigorously and then cleared his throat and averted his eyes to the coffee rings on the table. "We can offer you protection for a few months, just until-"

"How do you really know it was him though?"

"What?" He's eyes land back on her.

"What proof have you that Dean has committed anything?"

Williams produced a file from a drawer beneath the table and slid it across to Sam to peruse. "All we need! Witnesses, finger prints-"

Sam turned each page of the report excruciatingly slow, reading every line of every report and smirking ever so slightly when she came upon Dean's most recent mug shot. "Still doesn't convince me, Mr. Williams. With all that technology criminals have at their finger tips now its easy to pretend to be someone they're not."

"But Ms. Colt!"

The door clicking cut him off and had both sets of eyes turning toward it. The man that walked in had Williams quickly rising to his feet and Sam's eyes burning brighter than just seconds before.

"Agent Hendrickson!"

The bald man nodded his head easily at the other as he leaned against the wall near the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "Williams."

Apparently there was a button on Williams's ass that controlled his brain, because as soon as he sat down he started. "Uh, sir, this is Samantha Col-"

"Sam," she offered and then turned to Hendrickson and smiled. "Sam Colt."

Hendrickson blinked but did nothing else as he turned his brown eyes to Williams again as the man continued. "Sam Colt. She was brought in earlier with Dean Winchester-"

"Dean Winchester?"

"Yes sir,"

Hendrickson turned to Sam and stared. "Dean Winchester is a very dangerous man, Sam."

"As they've told me." Sam answered in a scarily monotone voice.

Hendrickson laughed indignantly and uncrossed his arms and pushed himself off the wall.

"I want to be alone." He informed, not taking his eyes off the woman.

"But Agent-"

"Go Williams!" and then looked up and at Williams. "Turn off all equipment. I want no surveillance of any kind!"

The older man stared helplessly. "But that goes against all proto-"

"Do it or look for another job, Williams."

Williams took one last look at Sam and swallowed the growl that threatened to erupt when he noticed the smug smirk had returned, and then turned to Hendrickson and nodded his head curtly. "Sir."

-=-

Agent Hendrickson waited until the door clicked behind Williams before he started circling the perimeter of the room. He pulled all cords from the cameras and checked underneath the table searching for any recording devices. Lastly, he went to the window and peered out into the surveillance room. When he found no one was staring back at him, he turned back to Sam and nodded.

He slid into the chair that Williams had vacated and just stared. Sam smiled.

"Hey."

"So it is you."

She nodded.

He held his hands up and shook his head. "I'm not going to ask how."

"Good, because I don't think I'd wanna tell you." Her face scrunched up. "It's really sick."

"I said I didn't want to know."

Sam grinned and then turned her attention to her surroundings and then to her shirt. "Do you mind if I get up and walk around a while?" she rolled one sleeve of her shirt up to just above her elbows and then did the same to the other sleeve. "These chairs; not really friendly to people taller than 6'2", ya know?"

"Go ahead."

Sam smiled her thanks and rose to her feet.

"You're not any shorter."

She looked down at herself and then back to Hendrickson. "Were you expecting me to be?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"You sound like Dean."

"Your brothers asking for you apparently, calling you his girlfriend."

Sam stopped her pacing and turned to face Hendrickson. "Is that why you came around?"

Hendrickson eyed Sam for a couple seconds and then smirked. "Had to see Winchester's girl for myself."

She through her head back and laughed and then quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Hendrickson. "Surprised?"

"Yeah. I had no idea Dean's tastes were so…" Hendrickson paused as he thought of the right words, "family oriented, shall we say?"

Sam smiled again and blinked. _You have no idea_ – she thought, biting the inside of her cheek to keep her smile from growing into a grin.

"How did you and your brother get caught?"

"You raided our motel room at 6 AM."

"Ew, ouch."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "Quite a shitty way to start the day. Even shittier when you consider I've had to be eye candy for Peter "the Pervert" Williams all day."

"Yeah," Hendrickson smirked. "Sorry about that."

"Which one?"

"I'm not sure."

Sam laughed a slight bit and then settled her hazel eyes on Hendrickson and asked, "How are we going to get out?"

"Leave it to me." Hendrickson answered, rising to his feet. He sauntered towards the door and opened it, eyeing Sam. "Just go get your brother."

Not having to be told twice, Sam nodded at the agent and quickly exited the room.

-End-


End file.
